Anthony
Anthony is a Frankish messenger for Charlemagne. His chapter takes place inside the Bell Tower of Oublié Cathedral in 814 AD. He is ordered to deliver a message to his liege. However, he proceeds to open the "message" due to being suspicious of the monk's specific stipulation that "No one but Charlemagne is to read it."). The message consequentially consumes Anthony in some corrosive magick which alludes to treachery in store for the Frankish emperor, appropriately named: Charlemagne the Frank. Upon receiving the curse from the scroll, over time Anthony slowly starts to decompose, making him look more and more like a Zombie as his stage progresses. Shortly after this, he immediately realizes that Charlemagne, the intended recipient of the message, was in grave danger and rushes off to warn him of the treachery. He learns that the monks (led by Pious Augustus) are plotting against the emperor. He also discovers that at least one of the deceased monks in the coffins had something evil burst out of him, with the monk nearby also requesting he inform the bishop and the others in the chapel area fleeing. Anthony then discovers a secret entrance into the catacombs, and is later informed by a monk after saving him from zombies in the catacombs that the Bishop might be behind it all, being supplied with a two-edged sword that the Bishop discarded. Thus, Anthony begins his dangerous journey as he goes deeper and deeper into the bell tower's underground halls and chambers. After slaying the many horrid creatures and continuing to fester from the curse, Anthony finally confronts the Bishop in the deepest part of the Tower, whom looks equally decomposed as Anthony up to this point. It is widely believed that he was the one that made the scroll, and had suffered the spell's dangerous side effects while going through the trouble to make it. The Bishop greets Anthony and for Anthony's effort, he'd promise him a swift and merciful death and thus, they begin to battle. This proves to be Anthony's most challenging battle; the Bishop can take a lot of damage and constantly drains the Sanity Meter, has two greater zombies fighting for him, and to top it all off the room itself is small and cramped. Anthony manages to overcome the sinister Bishop and his minions and grabs the key to the chamber Charlemagne is attending in. By this point the curse has slowed Anthony down to a snails pace, and makes him almost unable to hold up his sword (His skin practically falling off his face at this point). He is confronted with the first Horror of the game at the location where he started to decompose. After the battle with the Horror, Anthony then fights one last gruelling battle with lesser Mantarok zombies. Finally, Anthony shambles as fast as he can to the door Charlemagne is in, and finally enters the room to finally complete his journey. But, after all his fighting, after all the unreal physical, mental, and emotional damage he took by the very darkness he is trying to save his emperor from, Anthony discovers only a group of monks and the cold, lifeless corpse of the emperor he desperately tried to save. Anthony reaches out to his Emperor before suffering another attack from the corrosive curse that is within him, collapsing and remarking that he failed him. The head monk states that he was a fool for trying to save him, that Charlemagne's fate, not to mention the fate of the entire world, was decided many centuries ago, and finishes with saying that despite Anthony's faith, there was little to save him from the power of Chattur'gha/Xel'lotath/Ulyaoth (depending on who the player is against) before a bone thief bursts from his chest, indicating that at the very least five of the monks were bone thieves, with that, the chapter ends. Once Paul Luther finds Anthony centuries later, he rises as a zombie-like creature and hisses "Charlemagnnnne..." and readies himself (sword, if the monk was saved), under the control of the Darkness. It is believed that Anthony is either possessed by some malevolent force, or has been tricked by the darkness and is under the delusion that he is protecting his late Emperor from a new threat. It takes two tries for Paul to finally take him down and with that, Anthony is finally defeated. The Franciscan Monk prays for Anthony's long tortured soul, touching his chest. Paul then experiences all of Anthony's story. With that, Paul takes the young tragic hero's sword (if he had it) and a gem jammed within Anthony's eye-socket that is needed to proceed. Anthony also reappears in spectral form in 2000 AD to assist Alex Roivas in the final battle, wanting revenge alongside the est of the Chosen Many. Misc. Info *Anthony is the first tome bearer to actually be warped to the room that the Tome of Eternal Darkness is being held at, as Pious Augustus and Ellia were either shown to have gained the tome through unspecified circumstances, or otherwise were implied to have their entries placed in it sometime after their chapter. *In his chapter, Anthony cannot die. If his health bar is depleted, he will collapse to the floor, but will soon rise back to his feet, grunting and groaning as the curse brings him back to full health. Because of this, he is the only character to not get a game over message. *If the player doesn't acquire the two-handed sword as Anthony, he will instead fight Paul by punching. *Cam Clarke, Anthony's voice actor, also voiced the Custodian in the Heresy chapter. Coincidentally, both characters were also indirectly killed by a character voiced by Paul Eiding in their respective chapters (The Custodian by Paul Luther being forced to use a sacrificial dagger on an effigy of the Custodian, killing him immediately, and Anthony from the curse that the monks led by the bishop tried to use on Charlemagne the Frank, one of which was voiced by Paul Eiding, and later being mercy killed by Paul Luther.). *In the cutscene accessed upon finding the page for Chapter 3: Suspicions of Conspiracy, if the player chose the Sigil of Xel'lotath during Pious' chapter, Xel'lotath will tell Pious, relating to assassinating Charlemagne the Frank, that they should "make sure Charlemagne is dead...or insane", with her other voice saying "Or perhaps one, then the other?", which may imply that the curse Anthony had been inflicted with rendered him dead and also insane, possibly explaining his later actions under the control of the Darkness in Paul Luther's chapter. Category:Playable Characters Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Undead characters Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Characters playable in the Oublie Cathedral